The present invention relates to an infrared ray generator which operates with a supply of liquid or gaseous fuel.
Infrared ray generators, which are used for general indoor and outdoor heating and drying, such as heat sources for drying paint, require not only high combustion and heat radiation efficiencies, but also must generate infrared rays only a short time after combustion starts. It is also essential that operation noise, especially combustion noise, be kept as low as possible.
In order to fulfill these requirements, many kinds of infrared ray generators have been proposed and utilized. However, all of the conventional devices fail to fulfill all the above requirements, and sacrifice one or another of them in their design and use.